


I'm not your girl ..

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: (Alternative universe..)Tomoko kuroki is university estudent on Tokyo...etc...(Sorry English not is my mother language...but I want improve ..my level) :')
Kudos: 4





	I'm not your girl ..

* * *

Tomoko needed money to buy various video games. as always mom kuroki said "get your own money and stop being a greedy brat ... and lazy" ... then Tomoko was forced to work in the restaurant of a friend of his mother "Good morning, sir, what do you want to ask for?" Tomoko asked ... imitating a warm smile on her face ... but her emerald eyes revealed her shyness "I would like ... coffee and a tomato omelette ..." ordered the client ... "Your order will be ready soon ..." Tomoko Kuroki said in response. Tomoko went to the kitchen and repeated the request ... from the diners reading aloud "Egg omelette, coffee for table 1, coffee cake for table 12, bacon and eggs with potatoes for table 7 .., toast and coffee with milk for the table 17 "it really was endless hours distributing the dishes ... It was really embarrassing for Tomoko Kuroki to wear a maid uniform ..

. "you need the money for your video games" he repeated like a mantra that calms his nerves At the end of the day, Tomoko prepared to go home ... saying goodbye to her manager ... Mrs. "Yuri Ivanova", a 40-year-old Russian woman ... friend of Tomoko Kuroki's mother. "Goodbye ... Tomoko ... say hello to your mother ..."

* * *

* * *

living in Tokyo was not cheap ... but Tomoko was lucky to tell  
with the support of his parents ... they paid for their studies at the university of 上 井 井, Kamī Daigaku  
Still, at 19 years old, Tomoko Kuroki had a need to work. to be able to pay for their whims ... (video games, sleeves, food, clothing, etc.)  
Tomoko had her own apartment ... but it wasn't expensive at all ... but it was located in District 4, an area known for Ghoul's presence ...  
"I don't want a Ghoul to eat me" Tomoko thought aloud.  
Tomoko felt chills ... someone was looking at her. Like a hunter stalking his prey ...

it was a long way home ... at all times Tomoko felt that someone was looking at her 

"Come on Tomoko, stop imagining nonsense" Tomoko thought to himself. 

* * *

* * *

already within the security of his department tomoko began to organize his things ..  
"Shit, I had forgotten the biology task ... well I have 3 days, I suppose I could ... finish it today and rest" said bored tomoko  
lying on your sofa bed ...  
It was a long sleepless night but in the end Tomoko was able to finish the biology essay on frogs ... copying from the internet and editing some words ... in the end I keep everything in her memory USD..and. she could breathe relief ..

exhausted from exhaustion ... she put aside her laptop ... and fell asleep ... deeply ... on her sofa bed ... (gift from mom kuroki)


End file.
